


A Birthday Gift

by Claraon



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual witches, Established Relationship, F/F, I’d say I’m going to Hell but would it be such a terrible place if Lilith is in charge, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M, mention of past abuse but it's not the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claraon/pseuds/Claraon
Summary: Lilith gets Zelda a toy boy for her birthday.That's it. That's the fic.Set post-Part 2.





	A Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to [WitchQueenLilith](https://witchqueenlilith.tumblr.com/) for being a wonderful beta! 
> 
> This may be a little OOC for Archie, because to be honest, I haven't seen much of Riverdale but damn is that boy hot.

The witching hour has just passed, and Zelda is still in her office at the Academy. Being the first High Priestess of a new religion is no menial work, especially combined with the job of rebuilding a school from the wreckage left behind by Faustus Blackwood. After all, a Goddess’ power is only as strong as her followers’ devotion, and it has taken Zelda and the other few surviving teachers the better part of a year to rebuild the school itself, let alone a curriculum adapted to their new theology. 

She is poring over the notes that her niece has made on the first draft of Zelda’s proposed new testament for the Unholy Bible, when she is interrupted by a knock on her door. Setting her glasses down, she takes a brief look in the mirror behind her desk to adjust her hair and gown. There is only one person who comes to look for her here this late at night. 

Satisfied with her appearance, she walks over to the door, and opens it in a way she hopes doesn’t seem too eager. The sight she is greeted with raises a blush to her cheeks. Zelda was nervous the first time Lilith came back from Hell as Queen months ago, unsure of what the new Goddess would make of her self-proclaimed High Priesthood. To her surprise, Lilith had not only welcomed it, she supported Zelda’s efforts to rebuild her coven with astute guidance and protection. Before long, the Mother of Demons made it clear that she wouldn’t be against a more carnal form of devotion from her High Priestess, a task Zelda was only too glad to take on. 

The sight of this Goddess wrapped in a deep burgundy dress, leaning sinfully into the doorway and raising her eyes slowly to meet Zelda’s still makes her heart skip a beat. Lilith has given Sabrina her favourite teacher back, but the glamour of Mary Wardwell’s body is still the one she uses on the Earthly plane. Zelda is secretly grateful for it. Even before the new of the Goddess’s true nature, before she was even close to trusting her, she couldn’t deny the primal pull she felt towards this woman’s maddeningly well-fitted dresses, sinfully red lips, and perfectly curled hair. It’s only when she meets Lilith’s ice-blue eyes that she realizes she’s been staring, and clears her throat.

“Couldn’t wait for me at home? Your Church isn’t going to run itself, you know,” she remarks as sternly as she can muster, trying to hide her excitement. 

“Why, my dear Zelda, have you quite forgotten what today is?” Lilith asks as she makes her way into the office. 

It is only when she passes through the door that Zelda notices there is a second person standing in the hallway. A young mortal, about Sabrina’s age, digging his hands into his pockets in a shy way that fails to conceal his well-built frame. He smiles awkwardly at Zelda, who turns back to Lilith with a raised eyebrow. 

“If you mean that today is my birthday, no, I haven’t forgotten. It took a good three hours to go through all the food Hilda prepared even though I’d expressly asked her not to make a fuss. I just came back to the Academy to finish off my work before another avalanche of requests falls on my desk again tomorrow.” 

She wasn’t expecting Lilith to join her family for her birthday meal _per se_. She tries not to expect anything of the Queen of Hell in general. Most days she can hardly believe she has somehow risen to hold such a special place at her side. She found that she was nonetheless disappointed when the fifth chair Hilda had set up at the table remained empty throughout the evening. Not that witches tend to celebrate birthdays anyway. After the hundred and twentieth or so, the occasions rather blur together, but the Spellman household had taken up the tradition again when Sabrina was a babe and, _well_... Zelda wouldn’t be caught dead admitting she enjoys the attention.

“Well, I’m afraid that work will have to wait, because I brought you a present.”

Lilith points dramatically at the copper-haired boy, still hovering on the doorstep. 

He is handsome, to say the least, high-cheekbones and a contained smile that suggest that he is accustomed to being looked on favouringly by most people he encounters. Zelda’s eyes widen in anger as she turns back to Lilith. They have talked about this. 

“Oh relax! I know you and I don't share the same diet. I just thought you might enjoy him in the more…” she waves a hand in the air, looking for the correct word, “ _biblical_ way,” she finishes with a smirk. 

On that she snaps her fingers, and transports them out of the Academy. 

***

They find themselves in a hotel suite, one that is clearly designed for the comfort and privacy of its clients. Velvet curtains are already drawn in front of the windows, concealing any hint as to where they may be, but perhaps in this case it truly does not matter. 

Lilith walks over to the mortal boy, putting her hands delicately on his shoulders. 

“My love, this is Archie. He is a nice boy who has agreed to join us for the night in exchange for a little favour.” 

She trails her hands down his chest, unzipping his varsity hoodie.

“And what kind of favour would that be?”

Satan has offered many mortals riches and glories in the past in exchange for services rendered, double-edged swords that inevitably ended in eternal servitude to his Unholiness. Lilith knows this very well, and Zelda thought they had discussed doing away with enslaving mortals souls in favour of earning their devotion through emancipation. 

Zelda’s eyebrow is raised, her lips pursed, and Lilith rolls her eyes at her lover. 

“Hell is under new management, haven’t you heard? You don’t need to sell your soul if you’re willing to sell your body.”

Archie seems to sense the tension between the two women, and to his credit he stands his ground with ease. 

“I’m from Riverdale, Ma’am. I met _Miss Wardwell_ last year when my school played against Greendale. She is helping me deal with some… issues over there.” 

He finishes the work Lilith has started, dropping his hoodie to the floor and walks towards Zelda. 

“This arrangement is entirely consensual, if that’s what you’re worried about.” His voice drops lower as he brushes a finger up Zelda’s arm, “besides, they say you can learn a lot from more experienced partners.” 

He smells fresh and clean, entirely unlike Lilith or Faustus, and yet there’s a hint of unmistakable manliness behind it. Damn her Goddess-girlfriend for knowing that was something she had been missing. When his hand reaches her chin she leans up. 

_When in Rome…or wherever Lilith transported us._

*** 

  


His hand still on Zelda, Archie turns to Lilith, as if to get her approval. 

“That’s what I brought you for, isn’t it?” 

Making quick work of the zipper on Zelda’s dress, he helps her out if it, revealing her silk slip. He goes for her neck first, tracing the line of her collarbone with one gentle finger. Soon his mouth follows the same path, kissing up her neck to meet her lips. In Zelda’s experience, young men tend to rush in too quickly, eager to get to the finish line. This one takes his time, teasing her lips open as she brings him closer with a tug of his belt. 

One of his hands has found its way up her slip to rest on her ass, the other at her waist. The next thing she knows, Zelda finds herself hoisted up into his arms. The surprise display of strength sends a thrill down her spine. Her elevated position brings Lilith into her line of vision, their eyes meeting as the witch wraps her legs around the boy. The look her Goddess gives her is positively ravenous, teeth coming to bite the corner of her lip. It sends heat straight to Zelda’s core, the contact only broken when she feels herself deposited down gently on the bed. 

Zelda’s mind briefly fleets back to another hotel room, what seems like a lifetime ago, lying down a very similar bed, helpless to move away from the clawing hands roaming across her body, leaving angry marks in their wake. Closing her eyes, she breathes in and she lets the thought pass by. Faustus will not ruin this moment for her, nor any ever again. Her eyes snap back open at the feel of Archie his hands up her slip, this time grasping at her underwear and sliding it down her legs. He has undressed himself completely and seven hells, this boy certainly has pecs and abs that easily puts her wretched ex-husband far out of mind. 

His manners, too, are far superior, cupping Zelda in a few, long strokes before slipping two fingers into her.

“Is this ok?” he asks in earnest, scanning her face for the right reaction. 

“You’re doing fine, dear,” she replies, clenching her inner muscles around the fingers for emphasis. 

That is all the encouragement he needs to dive back in for a hungry kiss. Zelda kisses him back, rubbing her thigh against his growing erection to urge him along. He’s a quick boy and gets the hint, taking his fingers out of her with a last rub against her clitoris, and enters her.

It’s not that she’s greedy. Being involved with a Goddess has opened her up to a whole new meaning of what pleasure can mean, and she adores everything that Lilith has given her. But as a witch who has never discriminated between the sexes, and has found her pleasure with men and women alike over the decades, there’s a particular -itch that the Mother of Demon simply cannot scratch. 

Maybe it’s because said -itch hasn’t been scratched in a while. Maybe it’s because feeling Archie’s young and eager body over her, inside her, makes her feel younger than she has in years, to a time before covenants and students and rogue enemy factions lurking at every corner. Whatever it is, Zelda feels herself being lifted, stars blinding her closed eyes, and her orgasm takes her by surprise. 

When she opens her eyes again, she catches the grin of a man who knows he’s done well. He looks quite delicious indeed. He slumps next to her with a soft kiss to her shoulder. This gives Zelda a clear view of Lilith, who, she only now realizes, has sat herself comfortably in a dark velvet armchair facing the bed. She is sitting tall and poised, every bit the Queen she has become. Her face is unreadable, but Zelda knows her Queen well, and can tell from the steady rise of her chest that she’s breathing rather more quickly than usual. 

Given that she is a woman who has spent millennia quashed under Satan’s unforgiving hoof, Zelda shouldn’t be surprised that Lilith has developed a taste for watching others. In the nights following the downfall of the Church of Night, Zelda struggled to find any kind of sleep, sometimes lying awake until dawn. When Lilith realized this, she started making a point of keeping her company, sharing a glass of gin and a story or two until slumber took her. In the year since, Zelda has learned just how cruel Lucifer Morningstar had been to his most faithful devotee, denying her every scrap of pleasure she struggled to get her hands on. So she must have learned to take it in more discreet ways, forced to watch the world go by at her master’s bidding without ever being allowed to fully take part in it. The realization sends a deep pang of sadness to the witch’s heart, which she quickly quashes in favour of the thrill that courses through her veins at the thought that Lilith enjoys watching _her_ in particular. 

Besides, the Dark Lord is no more. He is safely trapped in young Nicholas Scratch’s body, and Lilith is finally getting the freedom she has sought since leaving the Garden. 

_Enough watching from the aisles, my love,_ Zelda thinks, _time to take centre-stage._

Zelda takes her time in getting up from the bed, readjusting the straps that fell down her shoulders. She revels in Lilith’s eyes scanning her every move, feeling the heat of it as it travels upwards. It only takes a few steps for Zelda to reach her but she makes the most of it, enjoying the blush spread across her chest as Lilith’s stoic expression breaks into a slow grin. When she’s reached her destination, her Goddess uncrosses her legs, allowing Zelda full access to her lap. The witch needs no further encouragement, straddling her in the plush velvet chair. 

“Did you enjoy the show?” Zelda asks coyly, letting out a sigh when Lilith wraps her hands around her waist, fingers softly brushing the underside of her breasts. 

“There is no truer Unholy sight than a woman’s pleasure. You should write about that in those scriptures of yours,” she says half-jokingly. 

Zelda bites her lips, “I may have already drafted a chapter…I could fetch it for you if you wanted to review it…” she makes to turn in Lilith’s arms, but is stopped by a tightening of the other witch’s grasp around her waist. The turn has exposed her neck and Lilith takes full advantage of it by leaning up and burying her nose right below Zelda’s ear. 

“That’s my good High Priestess,” she whispers, nipping at her earlobe. Zelda’s thighs twitch of their own accord at the contact, bringing her hips closer to Lilith’s. “But I think I’d rather see more of the real thing for now.” 

She kisses Zelda’s neck hard enough to leave a mark, before pulling back to disrobe Zelda completely. The cool air causes Zelda’s nipples to stand at attention, catching Lilith’s eyes. Her hands move to brush over them, a whisper of a touch so electric that it rushes right down to Zelda’s core. Her arousal is growing again. She wants more, right now, and dives for Lilith’s lips. 

Zelda has been with many a witch and warlock in her days. She’s found that men are always rushing, finding kissing a necessary appetiser you have to get through to get to the main course. It’s different with women. Softer, less rushed. Each nip and sigh allows the energy to flow more freely from one partner to the other, making it harder to tell where one ends and the other begins. 

And kissing Lilith, _well._ Kissing Lilith is like drinking from a fountain that was obstructed for too long, the true extent of her power only now allowed to burst from its depth. Zelda wants to drink every drop as it rushes up to the surface. She would be content to spend the rest of her life mapping out the angles of her face, the softness of her lips, the teasing of her tongue, her hips softly rolling into the other woman’s body as she tangles her hands into her luxurious hair. 

There’s a shuffle behind them as Archie moves across the bedsheets, but Zelda can’t bring herself to care just now. _He can wait._

Lilith’s hand is now traveling down between her thighs, caressing her as her fingers slip past her folds. 

She can feel her Goddess’s smile against her lips when she realizes how wet Zelda is. 

“So ready for me,” she whispers, before diving to lick a path down her throat. 

Zelda can only nod and groan in response as two fingers enter her in one swift move. _Always_. It’s a little embarrassing, really. Even before she came to occupy the highest office in her community, Zelda had always prided herself on her self-control and rational sense. 

And yet, since Lilith revealed herself to the Spellmans, ascended to Queendom and discovered the full extent of her High Priestess’ devotion, Zelda finds she cannot get enough of this. She is reduced to little more than a wanton teenager eager to ride her lover’s fingers for all she’s worth. Lilith’s thumb finds her clit and starts a slow, tantalising rhythm that causes Zelda to dig her nails into her shoulders, just hard enough to elicit a low-groan from her Queen. Stars blind her closed eyes again until she finds herself climbing over the edge for the second time of the night. Capturing Lilith’s lips, they breathe as one. 

The Goddess brings her down slowly, peppering kisses around her jaw and neck, before coming to rest her forehead against Zelda. Another shuffle of sheets on the bed behind them brings Zelda back to the room, and Archie who has been patiently waiting on the bed. 

“What do you want now, my sweet High Priestess,” she asks, stroking a loose strand of strawberry blonde hair out of Zelda’s face. 

“I want to taste you. But we have such a nice boy here...” she turns to him, “it would be a shame for him to go to waste.”

“I think I have an idea,” Lilith answers, unhooking her arms from around Zelda’s waist so they can both get off the armchair and walk toward the bed. 

Archie silently watches them, evidently waiting for his cue. 

Lilith walks all the way to the top of the bed, grabbing two pillows there. She sets one on the edge at the foot of said bed, and the second on the floor right in front of it. She then turns to the boy, tracing a path up his arm with a finger, placing her palm on his chest. She tilts her head and gives him a saccharine smile Zelda knows she reserves for mortals when they are about to do exactly what she wants. 

Zelda starts to get an idea of where this is going, and she _likes_ it. 

“Think you’re ready to go again?” 

  
He looks down, hesitant to reply. Lilith’s hand travels down his muscular torso to take a hold of him. With one swift stroke and silent magic, he is fully erect again.

“Yes Ma’am,” he manages over a groan. 

Lilith turns back to the bed, sits on the edge and spreads her legs invitingly. Zelda sinks to her knees, and bless his heart, the boy catches on and follows closely behind her. 

Soon she finds herself with her face framed by Lilith’s thighs, nose buried deep into her. She feels Archie’s warm hands take a hold of her hips, stroking her once gently before guiding himself into her. Zelda has never felt so full in her entire life, and she wants more. She starts lapping at her Queen, and takes the lead to bring them into a silent rhythm. Archie’s hand finds her breast and her moan vibrates into Lilith’s clit, causing the Goddess to grab onto her hair, just on the right side of painful. Zelda needs no further encouragement to pick up the pace. Archie shudders behind her, trying to hold out for as long as he can. _Praise Lilith for finding such a thoughtful young man._ A chuckle echoes above her, the prayer clearly heard. Zelda opts her showing her gratitude by sucking at Lilith’s clit, her teeth poised in an almost bite she knows is bound to send her over. 

Surely enough, Zelda feels Lilith’s thighs tighten around her face, her own head thrown back as she lets out a guttural moan. Zelda’s mouth is greeted by a gush of liquid heat that sends her own cunt quivering around Archie’s cock until she is quite sure she can’t possibly take more. The boy’s pace becomes erratic, his free hand finding her clit, and for the third time of the night, her eyes see stars. She does her best to continue lapping at her Queen as they ride out their climax together, even as she feels her arms and legs give way under her. 

Eventually Lilith’s undulating body slows down to stillness. Archie’s strong hands trace a surprisingly tender path up her front, across her shoulders and down her back as he slips out of her. Zelda is now free to hoist herself onto the bed as gracefully as her trembling hands and knees will allow her, dropping beside Lilith. Utterly spent. 

  


*** 

  


Zelda must have drifted off, because she wakes up to the sound of a shower switching off in the bathroom next door . A gentle breeze cursing through the room cools her pleasantly aching body. Lilith has wrapped herself like a blanket around her, pulling her closer when she feels her stir. She turns to face the Demoness, tangling a hand in her hair. 

“I can’t remember the last time I got a present on my birthday. You know witches don’t do that sort of thing,” she remarks in a teasing tone, hoping to disguise how utterly thrilled she is that Lilith has shown her such an attention. 

“What’s wrong with doing something nice for you?”

Zelda rolls her eyes, “You? Nice?”

Lilith pouts in a way Zelda will never admit she finds absolutely adorable. She keeps strong instead, silently raising an eyebrow.

“Fine,” she sighs dramatically, “maybe I just wanted to watch you come undone from a different angle.”

“That’s more like it,” Zelda answers, rewarding her honesty with a kiss. 

The bathroom door opens and Archie emerges, fully dressed. 

“This was fun,” he says, as if a threesome with a witch and ageless demon is just a regular Thursday evening for him,“I think maybe I’ll just…” he looks around for an exit. Lilith snaps her fingers. Just like that, the boy is gone. 

“Thanks! We’ll call you!” she shouts to the empty spot he has just vacated in her sing-song school teacher voice. Obviously amused by her own joke, she chuckles into Zelda’s hair, squeezing her closer.

“Happy birthday my love,” Lilith whispers as they back drift to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> :) :) :)
> 
> comments are love


End file.
